The Rhodes Dynasty
Goldust: |weights = 463 lbs (combined) 220 lbs (Rhodes) 243 lbs (Goldust) |promotions = WWE |billed= |former = |debuted = October 6, 2013 |disbanded = February 16, 2015 }} Cody Rhodes and Goldust (usually referred to as Gold & Stardust, The Rhodes Brothers, The Cosmic Twins and The Brotherhood, more recently Goldust & Stardust) were a professional wrestling tag team in WWE. Rhodes and Goldust are half-brothers in real life. Occasionally managed by their father, Dusty Rhodes, the name of the stable including him is called The Rhodes Dynasty or The Rhodes Family. History Background Since the September 2, 2013 Raw the family has been targeted by the McMahon family and Triple H: September 2, 2013 Triple H fires Cody, September 9, 2013 Dustin as Goldust lost to Randy Orton in a match with Cody's job on the line after the match Stephanie McMahon insulted Dustin, and September 16, 2013 Stephanie gave Dusty a choice which of his sons would get a job and after he refused Stephanie forced Big Show to knock Dusty out. Formation (2013) Cody Rhodes was (kayfabe) fired from the WWE after failing to defeat Randy Orton on the September 2nd episode of Raw, a match that Rhodes was forced into after he questioned WWE COO Triple H's authority. The next week, Goldust unsuccessfully attempted to defeat Orton in a match on Raw in order to get Cody his job back. After Goldust's loss, on the following Monday, their father Dusty attempted to convince Stephanie McMahon to give his sons their jobs back, which was also unsuccessful and ended with McMahon ordering the Big Show to knock Dusty out. On the September 23rd episode of Raw, they ran through the crowd and jumped The Shield before their 11-on-3 handicap elimination match, which they wound up losing. The next week, Stephanie McMahon and Triple H offered Rhodes and Goldust their jobs back if they could defeat Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns of The Shield at Battleground. If they lost, they would be banned from WWE and Dusty would lose his job as an NXT trainer. Immediately after this, all three members of the Rhodes Family were attacked by The Shield. At Battleground, Rhodes and Goldust defeated Rollins and Reigns, getting their jobs back. Dusty, who was at ringside to support his sons, attacked Dean Ambrose with his signature Bionic Elbow. Various WWE Superstars came out to celebrate with the Rhodes family. Tag Team Champions (2013–2014) On the October 14th episode of Raw, Rhodes and Goldust faced The Shield in a No Disqualification match for the WWE Tag Team Championship. When The Shield looked victorious, Big Show ran through the crowd and knocked out all three members of The Shield, allowing Rhodes and Goldust to win the Tag Team Titles. The next week on Raw, The Shield faced The Usos in a Number One Contender's Match, which ended in a no-contest due to Rhodes and Goldust interfering in the match. Later that night, it was confirmed that Rhodes and Goldust would face The Usos and The Shield in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match for the Tag Team Championship at Hell in a Cell, which they retained the titles. On the November 11th episode of Raw, the brothers were involved in a brawl with The Shield, The Wyatt Family, The Usos, CM Punk and Daniel Bryan. The next week, it was announced that at Survivor Series, the brothers would team up with The Usos and Rey Mysterio against The Shield and The Real Americans. That same night, they were part of a 12-man tag team match, teaming up with Punk, Bryan, and The Usos to take on The Shield and The Wyatt Family. Though the Rhodes Brothers performed impeccably at TLC, defeating imposing threats; RybAxel, The Real Americans and Big Show/Rey Mysterio to retain their championships, in the kick-off to Royal Rumble returning New Age Outlaws claimed their titles in just six minutes. In their rematch for the gold, Brock Lesnar interfered and caused a DQ so to make sure there could be no interference, the following week another rematch was scheduled in a steel cage. They were however unsuccessful in reclaiming the Tag Team Championship. Various Feuds and Mixed Emotions (2014–2015) The Rhodes Brothers rebounded nicely with a win over RybAxel on the kick-off to Extreme Rules and back to back wins over The Real Americans but instead went on to feud with Fandango, each scoring pinfall victories in the process. This ended on the March 31st episode of RAW with a tag team win over Fandango & Damien Sandow. However, in April their prowess as a tag team began to diminish as they began to suffer losses on both RAW and Smackdown weekly, in singles and tag team action. Finally after losing to new Tag Team Champions, The Usos—Cody's emotion got the better of him as he pushed his brother away and stormed off. Things only got worse when he was forced to submit to the Cross Armbreaker the following week on RAW which once again caused Cody to lash out on Goldust. Eventually Cody appeared depressed and said Goldust needed a new partner. After unsuccessful tries with men Cody arranged to fill his boots (Kofi Kingston, R-Truth, Sin Cara) Cody eventually returned June 16 with a new appearance similar to Goldust called Stardust, and finally defeated RybAxel. After weeks of primarily appearing in vignettes cryptically expressing their desires to acquire "The Cosmic Key" (their name for the WWE Tag Team Championships) that The Usos now have, they successfully defeated The Usos in a non-title match on the August 18 episode of Raw. On the August 25 episode of Raw, they challenged The Usos for the Tag Team Championships and won by countout, thus not winning the championships. They would accuse the Usos of a purposeful countout to retain the titles, and then attacked them, turning heel in the process. At Night of Champions, Goldust and Stardust, now referred to simply as Gold and Stardust, defeated The Usos for their second WWE Tag Team Championship, and successfully retained them against the Usos in a rematch at Hell in a Cell. They also successfully retained their titles the following night on Raw; after Mark Henry turned on his partner Big Show to give Stardust the pin. After trading wins throughout the tag division over the next few weeks; Gold and Stardust lost the WWE Tag Team Championship to The Miz and Damien Mizdow in a Fatal 4-Way match in Survivor Series that also included the Usos and Los Matadores, ending their second title reign at 63 days. After failing in regaining their titles the next night on Raw, the following SmackDown, the duo cut a more sinister promo than usual on their loss of the Cosmic Key, claiming that "science" had failed them and adding that "darkness would fall on the New Day", possibly referring to a stable that had debuted on the same episode. After being hastily defeated in a number one contender Tag Team Turmoil on the December 2nd edition of Raw by Kofi Kingston and Big E; Gold and Stardust returned later on in the match and attacked their manager, Xavier Woods, distracting them enough to cost them the match, thus setting up a feud. A match between the two teams was scheduled for the Kick-Off show of TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs on December 14, where Big E and Kingston defeated Gold and Stardust. Feud (2015) In early 2015, the two again began showing signs of tension between them - with Stardust becoming further entrenched in his gimmick, leaving Goldust to have to try to communicate with his brother, Cody; through his new entity. Stardust would respond to this by walking out on Goldust before their match had concluded on the February 5 episode of SmackDown. On the February 16th edition of Raw - for the first time since their debut, Dusty Rhodes returned to speak to his sons as a way to commiserate and smooth out the problems they were having. Though at first Cody seemed to be in agreement with his family, after Goldust took the loss for his team against The New Day, Stardust hit his old finisher Cross-Rhodes thus dissolving their partnership entirely. After, when Dusty approached Stardust backstage, Stardust claimed that it was he and his brother that were responsible for the pressure Cody was subjected to from a young age. He then stated that Cody, and now his own family, were dead to him. A match between the two was set for WWE Fastlane with Goldust promising to vanquish Stardust once and for all and to reclaim his brother and rekindle their partnership and brotherhood. Due to their father asking Goldust not to cause any real harm to Cody, Goldust won their first encounter via roll-up. Backstage, Stardust viciously assaulted Goldust and again proclaimed it was his family's fault for his mental decline. In wrestling *'Cody Rhodes's finishing moves' **'As Cody Rhodes' ***''Cross Rhodes'' (Rolling cutter) **'As Stardust' ***''Dark Matter'' ***''Diamond Dust'' *'Goldust's finishing moves' **''Final Cut'' (Swinging vertical suplex) *'Manager' **Dusty Rhodes *'Entrance Themes' **"Common Man Boogie" by Jimmy Hart and J.J. Maguire (September 6, 2013, October 6, 2013) **"Gold and Smoke" by Jim Johnston (October 21, 2013 - June 1, 2014) **'"Written in the Stars" ("Gold-Lust" intro)' by Jim Johnston (August 4, 2014 – February 16, 2015) *'Nicknames' **The Cosmic Brothers **The Cosmic Twins Championships and accomplishments *'WWE' **WWE World Tag Team Championship (2 times) External links * Goldust's WWE.com Profile * Stardust's WWE.com Profile * Cagematch.net Profile Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:2013 debuts Category:2015 disbandments